El secuectro de Kuroko
by KuramaKun33
Summary: Kise se mueve frente a su espejo, pero este no tiene los mismos movimientos que el. Su otro yo de otro mundo a llegado para llevarse a Kuroko; ahora tendrá que enfrentarse ante su propio reflejo para recuperarlo. Parejas: Kise x Kuroko x Kise. MidoxTakao." Advierte: Lemon, Mpreg, universo alterno.


-Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket, no me pertenece, yo solo pido prestado a sus personajes.

-Tema: doppelganger. El "otro yo" de otro universo.

-Advertencia: Lemon. Universo alterno y Mpreg.

-Pareja: Kise x Kuroko x Kise

XDDD, No! No sean cochinas, no se trata de un Kuroko y un Kise alterno, cogiéndose a otro Kise.

Se trata de dos kises enamorados de un solo kuroko, ambos se pelearan por el amor del ojiazul.

Este fic se lo dedico sobre todo a _Lau Jimmz_ , pues quiere ver arder el mundo (conmigo dentro de él T.T), espero de todo corazón que te guste, aunque sé que no le guste el kikuro. Me soporta todos los días y me lee.

Tambien, gracias a Samira, gracias por ser tan buena amiga.

 *****Vocabulario:**

Nae: No. en la gramática inglesa.

Cuchulainn: de la Mitología irlandesa: Héroe de las sagas irlandesas, extensamente nombrado. Fiero guerrero, es hijo del dios Lug.

Triath: Lord (mi Señor) en irlandés antiguo.

Bran: Es uno de los dioses fomoireos, al igual que Balar. Hijo del dios Llyr. Dios acuático, encargado de las tem pestades y mareas.

Nigromante: El que con ritos y conjuros de magia negra, invoca a los muertos, levantándolos de su tumba.

Bacilar: en Latinoamérica, es "tomar el pelo", aunque también significa "besar".

 *****El secuestro de Kuroko*****

 *****Capitulo 1: Mi doble, dentro del fracturado espejo.*****

Su garganta se tensó, lo vio ahí, sentado ante la chimenea; su panza hinchada con su niño mientras cosía ropas para el bebé. Aun después de cinco años de matrimonio y una vida de amistad, él podía revolucionar su sangre y hacer que su corazón se abrigara de amor.

Escuchó su canturreo, era el mismo arrullo que su madre varias veces le había cantado cuando era un niño pequeño.

Dioses, cómo lo necesitaba. Ahora más que nunca. Estaba cansado de peleas, cansado de las demandas que las personas que lo habían colocado en él como líder del Clan desde la muerte de su tío. Cansado de escuchar los susurros acerca de su madre y su padre.

Él era joven, pero esta noche se sentía como un anciano. Hasta que miró a Kuroko. Él lo calentaba muy profundo en su interior y lo hacía sentir mejor.

Cómo lo amaba.

Avanzando, se echó a sus pies frente a la silla y colocó su cabeza en su regazo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él… Queriendo sentir como el bebé lo pateaba en protesta.

–Has regresado –Dijo el peliceleste, acariciando su pelo.

No habló. No podía. Normalmente se habría bañado, quitando la sangre de su armadura y su cuerpo, antes de ir en su busca, pero la pena del día todavía estaba demasiado cruda en su corazón. Necesitaba sentir su suavidad, el toque tranquilizador en su cuerpo, necesitando saber que su amor estaba seguro.

Sólo él podía aliviar el dolor dentro de su corazón.

Estaba triste, con el corazón destrozado, había ido a buscar a su tía, después de que ella no apareciera para la comida del mediodía y aunque él viviese una eternidad, nunca olvidaría la grotesca imagen. Su tía había sido mutilada.

00000000000000000000

–Es la maldición de los dioses –

Había murmurado uno de sus soldados que lo había acompañado a buscarla. Hablo sin saber que Ryouta estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo.

\- Él es el hijo de una Prostituta, esa mujer lo engendro con un Druida, su linaje esta maldito y ahora todos nosotros pagaremos por ello. -

Hablo llevado por el terror de aquella imagen, nunca antes se ha visto un ser capaz de matar a una persona inocente de tal forma, no era extraño pensar que esa aberración haya sido cometida por un demonio.

– Un hombre como el no debería ser el líder de nuestro Clan. –

– ¿Quieres desafiar a Ryouta para ser el líder? –

–Sólo un tonto lo desafiaría. Ni siquiera Cuchulainn podría igualarlo. -

–Entonces sería mejor que rezaras a los dioses para que él nunca te oiga. –

00000000000000000000

El Rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de desalentar los susurros que lo habían perseguido todos sus días.

–¿Kise...? –Kuroko acarició su cara–.¿Tuviste un enfrentamiento?–

Él asintió. Después de traer a su tía a casa, había congregado a sus hombres y cabalgado hacia la tribu gala del norte. Había encontrado una de sus dagas cerca del cuerpo y había sabido instantáneamente que ellos eran los responsables.

–Realmente estoy maldito, mi Kuroko... –Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. Después de toda una vida de tratar de probar a los otros que no estaba maldito por las acciones de sus padres.

El dolor de eso era más de lo que podía soportar… Su tía, era el único familiar que le quedaba, ahora se había ido…

Ella y su Kuroko han sido los únicos que no le habían mirado con repulsión por su concepción.

Ahora solo tenía a su ojiazul, no había ninguna cosa en la tierra más precioso que el doncel que le sostenía.

Pensar en eso, solo imaginar que podría perderlo… Nae, no podía perder a su Tetsuya. Sus dioses podían tener cualquier cosa excepto a su peliazul… Lo iba a proteger aunque eso le costara su vida y su propia alma.

00000000000000000000

Kise sostenía a su esposo mientras él trabajaba para traer a su bebé al mundo.

Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, por el calor del fuego de la gran chimenea y por las horas de esfuerzo excesivo. La comadrona había abierto una ventana y había dejado entrar la brisa fresca de la nieve que caía afuera.

Kuroko siempre había amado la nieve y el clima le había dado esperanza a ambos de que tal vez todo saliese bien. Tal vez el bebé sería una nueva oportunidad para todos ellos.

–¡Empuja! – Ordenó la mujer.

Las uñas del peliazul se hundieron en sus brazos mientras lo agarraba y gritaba. Kise colocó su mejilla contra la de él. Manteniéndolo más cerca y susurrándole en el oído.

–Te tengo, mi amor. Nunca te dejaré ir. –

El más pequeño gimió profundamente y luego se relajó mientras su hijo salía rápidamente de adentro de el, hacia las manos de la comadrona.

Kuroko se rió mientras Kise besaba su mejilla y le abrazaba fuerte.

Pero su alegría fue corta en tanto el niño se rehusaba a responder a los intentos de la vieja por despertarlo.

–El bebé está muerto. –las palabras de la mujer sonaron en su cabeza.

–¡Nae! –él gruñó–. Él duerme. Despiértelo.–

–Nae, mi triath. El niño ha nacido muerto. Lo siento mucho. –

Kuroko grito y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Kise.

–Lo siento Ryouta, ¡no pude darte un hijo!. ¡No quería fallarte!. –

–No me has fallado, Kuroko. Tú nunca podrías fallarme. –

Horrorizado y con el corazón roto, Kise sostuvo al peliceleste cerca mientras la comadrona lavaba y vestía el cuerpo pequeño de su hijo.

No podía apartar la mirada del bebé.

Su hijo tenía diez dedos diminutos, diez dedos del pie perfectos. Una greña de pelo Rubio.

Su cara era bella y serena. Perfecto.

¿Por qué el niño no vivía?

¿Por qué no respiraba?

Apretando los dientes para rechazar el dolor, Kise se dispuso a despertar al niño. Silenciosamente demandaba a su hijo a lanzar un grito y vivir.

¿Cómo algo tan perfecto no podía respirar? ¿Por qué el bebé no podía moverse y chillar?

Él era su hijo.

Su precioso bebé.

No había ninguna razón por la que el niño no estuviese vivo y sano. Ninguna razón aparte del hecho que Kise había matado a su propio hijo...

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había puesto las manos sobre el estómago de Tetsuya y había sentido la fuerza de los movimientos de su hijo?, había sentido el cariñoso orgullo de un padre al sentir como el bebe le pateaba sus manos a través de la pancita de su amado, ¿acaso lo habría apretado demasiado?, ¿era acaso su propia sangre maldita, como todos aseguraban, fue la encargada de arrebatarle la vida a su pequeña criatura?.

Los dos habían marcado los días para el nacimiento del bebé. Habían compartido sus esperanzas y sueños por él. Y ahora nunca conocería al niño que ya se había ganado su corazón. Nunca lo vería sonreír o crecer.

–Perdóname, por favor Kise, perdóname –Murmuraba Kuroko con la voz entrecortada una y otra vez, llorando.

Le rodeó con sus brazos murmurándole palabras de consuelo. Tenía que ser fuerte por su doncel. Él lo necesitaba ahora.

Besando su mejilla el rubio forzó a sus lágrimas a detenerse y le ofreció consuelo.

–Está bien, mi amor. Tendremos más niños... – Pero en su corazón, sabía la verdad. Nunca más haría pasar a su Tetsuya por algo así. Lo amaba demasiado.

Aun lo tenía abrazado cuando una hora más tarde todo el color se desvaneció de su cara. Cuando la última esperanza se destrozó y lo dejó privado de cualquier cosa excepto de resonante agonía.

Kuroko se estaba muriendo por la pérdida de sangre. La comadrona había hecho todo lo que podía, pero al final los había dejado solos para despedirse.

Su Kuroko lo estaba dejando.

Él no podía respirar.

Su ojiazul se estaba muriendo.

Kise había levantado a Kuroko y lo había acunado contra él. Estaba cubierto con su sangre, pero ni siquiera lo notaba. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en mantenerlo a su lado, haciéndolo sentir bien.

–¡Vive por mí!–

Estaba dispuesto a forzar su propia vida en su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente. Silenciosamente, negociaba con los dioses para que tomaran cualquier otra cosa de su vida, sus tierras, su gente. Cualquier cosa. Sólo que le dejaran su corazón. Lo necesitaba demasiado para perderlo así.

–Te amo, Kise... –Murmuró el suavemente.

Él se sofocó.

–No puedes dejarme, Kuroko –Murmuró mientras el pequeño temblaba en sus brazos–. No sé qué hacer sin ti. –

El de cabellos celestes tragó grueso mientras trazaba los labios del Rubio con su mano fría–. Mi valiente Ryouta. Siempre fuerte y entregado. Te esperaré al otro lado hasta que Bran nos junte otra vez.– Él cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas sobrepasaban su control.

–No puedo vivir sin ti, ¡Tetsu!. No puedo. –

–Debes hacerlo, Kise. Nuestra gente te necesita.–

–Y yo te necesito a ti.–

Kuroko tragó y lo contempló, sus ojos dorados llenos de miedo.

–Estoy asustado, Kise... No quiero morir. Siento mucho frio. Nunca he ido a ninguna parte sin ti. –

–Te mantendré caliente. –Jaló más pieles sobre ellos y frotó sus brazos. Si lo mantenía caliente, entonces su amado se quedaría con él. Sabía que lo haría... Si solo pudiera mantenerlo caliente…

–¿Por qué está oscureciendo? –Preguntó el peliceleste, su voz temblando–. No quiero que oscurezca aún. Sólo quiero abrazarte por un poco más de tiempo.–

–Te estoy abrazando, Kuroko. No te preocupes, amor. Te tengo.–

Kuroko colocó su mano contra su mejilla mientras lágrimas caían.

–Ojalá hubiera sido el esposo que merecías, Kise. Ojalá hubiera podido darte todos los niños que querías.–

Antes de que él pudiera hablar, lo sintió. La última exhalación de su cuerpo antes de que el ojiceleste se aflojara en sus brazos. Kise enfurecido y desconsolado, arrojó hacia atrás su cabeza y dio su grito de

guerra mientras el dolor lo desgarraba. Lagrimas caían por su cara.

–¡¿Por qué?! –Rugió a los dioses. –¡Maldito sean, Dioses, ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué no me mataron a mí y a él lo dejaban en paz?–

Como esperaba, nadie le contestó. Sus dioses lo habían abandonado, dejado solo para enfrentar su dolor.

–"¿Por qué los dioses alguna vez ayudarían a un hijo de puta como tú, chico?". "No eres más apto que para lamer las botas de tus superiores". "Míralo, él es lastimoso y débil como su padre. Nunca será nada. Deberías dejarnos matarlo ahora y reservar su comida para alimentar a un niño mejor". – Las voces del pasado azotaban a través de él, lacerando su corazón dolorido.

–¿Eres un príncipe? –escuchó retumbar en su cabeza la voz infantil de Kuroko. El día en que lo conoció aun eran muy pequeños. Ese día logro salvar a Tetsuya de un gallo que lo perseguía picoteándolo. Espantando al animal con un palo como espada.

–No soy nada –Había contestado.

–Nae, mi lord, eres un príncipe. Solo alguien tan noble desafiaría al temible gallo para salvar a un campesino.

Sólo él alguna vez lo había hecho sentir noble o bueno.

Sólo él lo había hecho querer vivir.

¿Cómo su precioso Kuroko podía haberse ido?

Sollozando, los abrazó a él y al bebé por horas. Sosteniéndolos hasta que el sol brilló en la nieve y la misma comadrona regreso para rogarle que le dejara hacer los preparativos para enterrarlos, pues había visto en los ojos del joven rubio que este simplemente no podría hacerlo.

Kise no quería prepararlos.

No quería dejarlos ir.

Desde el día que se habían conocido, nunca se habían separado por más de unas pocas horas.

Su amor y su amistad los había visto atravesar muchas cosas. Durante años, el peliceleste había sido su fuerza, la mejor parte de él.

–¿Qué debo hacer, Tetsuya...? –Murmuró contra su mejilla fría mientras lo mecía. – qué debo hacer...–

Solo, se había sentado allí con sus amores acunados en su pecho... Estaba perdido, frío, dolido.

Esa tarde los había enterrado al lado del lago donde los dos se encontraban cuando eran niños.

Todavía le podía ver esperándolo, su cara brillante de expectación. Podía imaginarlo corriendo a través de la nieve, recogiendo un puñado, para hacer una pelota, a fin de poder acercarse a hurtadillas a él y deslizarla bajo su túnica.

Él lo había perseguido luego y kuroko se había escapado, riéndose.

Su Kuroko adoraba la nieve. Siempre le había gustado tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y dejar que los copos de nieve, cayeran encima de su bella cara y de su pelo azulado.

De alguna forma parecía incorrecto que hubiese muerto en un día así. Un día que les habría llenado de tanta felicidad.

Estremeciéndose de dolor, deseó vivir en algún lugar donde nunca nevara. Algún lugar cálido así el nunca vería esto otra vez y recordaría todo lo que había perdido.

–¿Oh dioses, cómo pudo irse?– Gruñó de pena mientras caía con las manos y rodillas sobre la nieve congelada, su corazón despojado de cualquier cosa excepto de doloroso sufrimiento.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Tetsuya yaciendo en la tierra, abrazando a su bebé contra su pecho. De que él no estaba allí para protegerlo, para calentarlo. Para tomarlo de la mano y dejarlo que lo llevara dondequiera que se dirigiera.

Las lágrimas brotaban junto con el dolor… Aquel frio no era nada comparado con el que tenía en el pecho.

La nieve había hecho un manto blanco sobre su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso arrodillado frente a la tumba de su Tetsuya?... No lo sabía, solo sentía las lágrimas quemar sus mejillas y su corazón amarrado junto al de su ojiazul, ahí debajo de esa tierra fría. Pedía con punzadas dejar de latir y acompañarlo junto a su hijo...

Las ventiscas fuertes solo dejaban más nieve sobre el… hasta que una especialmente gélida le hiso alzar levemente la cabeza mirando como detrás de la arboleda, la montaña negra estaba ahí… mirando su dolor.

-La… Montaña… - Su voz no salía de su comprimida garganta. - La montaña… - Y la misma brisa paso sobre él, congelándole algo más que el cuerpo.

Parándose, sin dejar de mirar las rocas negras frente a él, abrió sus ojos sobrecogido por la idea que ahora se apoderaba de su mente –Espérame aquí Kuroko, pronto volveremos a vernos...– Murmuro y siguió curso aquel lugar.

Pasaron horas caminando bajo esa tormenta, pero al fin había llegado, la ventisca no le dejaba mirar; pero en su mente no había otra idea, esa idea que le llamaba a ese lugar a adentrarse más en la peligrosa tormenta.

Dejándose llevar por nada más que el presentimiento y de esa corriente de aire gélida que le consumía… No el cuerpo, si no su misma alma.

Camino sobre la nieve hasta encontrarse con rocas grandes que formaban un callejón largo de rocas negras. Alzando su mirada; estaba en la parte de abajo del abismó de la montaña, rocas negras apiladas como si fueran las columnas que sostienen el cielo nevado que ahora se desmoronaba sobre su cabeza. Siguiendo con su paso, se adentró a la gruta donde el viento nevado se adentraba… Y el mismo sol se oscureció opacado por las placas de tierra que se cerraban más y más…

Parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado… Había llegado a una cueva. Donde no entraba los rayos de luz, ni el viento ni la nieve. Y solo su respiración gélida lo acompañaba.

Estaba en una oscuridad perpetua, donde no miraba ni las manos frente a él…

De pronto sintió una mano tocar su hombro.

Giro hacia atrás, pero no vio nada, volvió el rostro al frente y unos ojos de un vivo miel lo miraban de cerca. Brillando en la penumbra como los ojos de los demonios que alguna vez le había contado su madre o como si fueran los ojos del mismo Balar mostrándole el camino hacia su Bag An Noz (barca de noche) para llevarlo hasta la isla de los muertos.

Se rio el dueño de aquellos ojos, parpadeando un par de veces. – No me compares con los demonios, porque son inferiores a mí; ni me enaltezcas al estatus de un dios, porque yo los he maldecido tanto como tú lo hiciste anoche. –

Antorchas se prendieron alrededor de un gran salón circular, era ostentoso, una estancia con muebles tallados a mano y pieles de animales por todos lados, hacían que el lugar se viera lúgubre…

Kise no dio ni un paso atrás, con su porte regio y rostro desprovisto de toda emoción, miro al chico más bajo frente a él, su piel color crema, cabello negro y ojos afilados color miel y extraños ropajes negros.

–Eres Kazunari Takao, el hechicero negro. – No cabía duda de que el chico frente a él era hermoso, pero algo en él le causaba escalofríos.

–Ese soy yo… – Le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a un sofá cercano; sentándose despreocupadamente frente al rubio, mirándolo sin dejar la siniestra sonrisa. – Y tú eres el Príncipe Kise... O tal vez debería decir, que eres un desdichado… Como todos los que vienen a verme. –

– Dicen que tienes los poderes de un Nigromante – Hablo el pelidorado sin más.

De entre las sombras de la cueva un majestuoso halcón, voló hasta posarse directamente en el hombro de Takao.

– Vienes a verme por tú esposo… – Remplazó su sonrisa por un semblante serio.

– ¡Mi esposo! – Grito apretando los dientes – ¡¿Puedes traerlo de vuelta?! – Hablo más como si fuera una orden.

El de ojos miel de ladeo su rostro, mirando al ave y empezó a acariciar aquella frente emplumada.

– ¿Pretendes traer un muerto a la vida? –

– Puedes ver que no importa lo que me pidas. Sabes que te daré lo que quieras, riquezas, tierras, mi vida… O las de alguien más… ¡Solo despiértalo de esa tumba! –

Los ojos miel se tornaron melancólicos…

–… Ya deberías saber que ni los Dioses pueden hacer lo que me pides… - Hablo lentamente.

Kise no se movió, sus piernas se paralizaron y sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir… Su esperanza moría una vez más.

–… Pero yo... No soy un Dios, Verdad? – Le dirigió la mirada – Hay una forma para lograrlo… – Kise abrió los ojos. Paralizado. – Pero debes entender que lo que has dejado bajo la tierra no volverá a florecer… Jamás lo hará y no hay forma de que regrese... – Kise estaba más que expectante, esperando lo que diría. – ¡Pero siempre hay formas de como jugar con la Muerte! –

El de cabellos negros alzo su brazo y con una estela de luz apareció al lado de él un vidrio de cuerpo entero… Era la ventana a otro mundo. Se vio a través de este un Kuroko vestido de negro, caminando débilmente bajo la lluvia –

– ¡Kuroko! – El rubio se precipitó ante el espejo, cogiéndolo de los lados, creyó que lo que se miraba por el cristal, no era otra cosa que el alma de su peliazul caminando rumbo al purgatorio.

– ¡Kuroko!. ¡Kuroko! – Llamaba efusivo mientras sus ojos llamaron al llanto… Sacudió el vidrio queriéndolo sacar de ahí – ¡No vallas hacia allá!. ¡Mírame Kuroko!. ¡Mírame!. ¡Estoy Aquí! – Apretó su mandíbula y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas – ¿¡Porque no me oye!? –

Takao miro hacia el piso – Cálmate… Ya te lo dije, lo que perdiste, no volverá a ti… – Le miro significativamente – Ese no es Kuroko, no el que dejaste en el lago – Kise le miro rabiado y sin entender.

– Ese es el Kuroko de otro Kise… - Takao suspiro. – Hay infinidad de mundos, de dimensiones... – El de cabellos negros suspiro para luego continuar. – Hay una forma de volver a tener a Tetsuya, usando el cuerpo de este kuroko implantaremos el alma del tuyo… Volverá a tus brazos en el cuerpo de uno que es exactamente igual que él… –

Kise le miro sorprendido.

–"¿Acaso había otro Kuroko? ¿Otro Kise? ¿En otro mundo?" – La sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ryouta, luego de que pensó que nunca volvería a sonreír por lo que le quedaba de vida… –"Era posible" – Según lo que le decía Kazunari, era muy posible; volverlo a ver a abrazarlo y amarlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. –"Pero… Y ¿si ellos dos se amaban?"... - La sonrisa desapareció; no sería capaz de quitarle a su otro yo, el Tetsuya que tanto amaba… No sería capaz.

Producirle a otro la misma perdida que él estaba viviendo.

El mismo dolor.

–Ahí está lo interesante. – Hablo el de ojos miel, llamando su atención y sacándolo del ensueño. – No puedo traer a cualquier ser de otro mundo; Este Kuroko cumple con una condición muy especial… – Takao callo por un momento.

–Está enamorado de ti… Bueno, no de ti, si no del Ryouta de su mundo. –

–"Me lo temía…" – Pensó ensombreciendo su rostro.

–Pero Ryouta no lo ama… –

El de ojos dorados alzo la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Takao continúo.

–El amor del Kuroko que miras por ese espejo no es correspondido. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será... –

El hechicero chasqueo sus dedos y la imagen desapareció para mostrar imágenes sucesivas.

–Veremos la vida de ese kuroko, su pasado y su futuro.–

En esa recopilación de imágenes, se miraba al pequeño Kuroko desde su nacimiento, creciendo en un mundo muy extraño para el Ryouta que lo miraba, una imagen llamo su atención… Tetsuya en un cementerio, velando una tumba y al lado del peliceleste estaba su "otro yo", sosteniendo un paraguas, guardando la espalda del ojiazul y amparando a ambos de la lluvia. Pero su atención fue reemplazada de inmediato por imágenes del rubio besando al pequeño kuroko; una y otra vez, en distintos lugares y en diferentes circunstancias. Los besos eran fogosos y cada vez mas apasionados; pero mientras los ojos de ese Ryouta eran de diversión y complacencia, los ojos celestes le miraban con entrega, con añoranza… Luego se miraba claramente como Kise había jugado con sus sentimientos, desechándolos. Vio que el dolor en los ojos azules era el mismo que él estaba experimentando ahora.

Miro como lo usaba para luego dejarlo, sin más. –"¿Porque lo hace?" – Pensó Ryouta.

Takao contestó.

–A diferencia de ti, ese Kise fue querido por todos desde su nacimiento. Lo buscan y lo desean tanto mujeres como hombres y eso ha hecho de él, un chico que se toma el amor y el sexo como un juego y eso significa Kuroko para él, un simple pasatiempo, el vacilón de otro fin de semana; sin embargo Kuroko nunca lo olvida… – Se mira a Kuroko pasar los años… solo.

–Ese estúpido. Como puede pisotear los sentimientos de Tetsuya. ¡Asqueroso ramero!. – Apretó sus puños con odio.

Pasaron las imágenes y el cabello celeste se vuelve blanco; sus manos y su piel envejecen… se quedó solo, con los ojos como si miraran el pasado añorándolo…

Takao continúo hablando.

–La primera condición que mencioné es muy importante; ya que para traer del inframundo el alma de tu Tetsuya es obligatorio un fuerte sentimiento; en este caso, Los dos Kurokos comparten el mismo amor puro por su respectivo Kise, será el ancla perfecta para suplantar su alma.

Suplantar... ¿Hablas de un intercambio de lugares?, ¿Una alma en el lugar de la otra?, eso quiere decir que ese chico pasara la eternidad en el inframundo en el lugar de mi Tetsuya.

No es así, veras… esa alma está viva; no puedo forzarla a estar con los muertos. Combinaremos las dos almas y para que sea la esencia de tu amado la que prevalezca cuando se combinen, deberás enamorar al Kuroko del otro mundo; tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti y así no solo lograras que el alma de tu Tetsuya reemplace a la de ese chico, si no también los recuerdos y la viva esencia de tu querido prevalezca sobre la otra; suplantándolo por completo. Esta es, sin duda, la condición más importante que deberás lograr para traerlo de regreso. De lo contrario, el hechizó no se completara.

El que poseía ojos dorados reflexiono esas palabras por un momento – Yo, ¿enamorar a otro hombre? – Sintió desagrado, por un momento, no importara que fuera un idéntico de su Kuroko. Ese no era su amado.

–¡OH!. No te preocupes por eso, solo tienes que convencerlo de que lo amas como el otro Ryota nunca lo hará. Además… – Takao volvió a tener aquella sonrisa siniestra en su rostro –Créeme, una vez lo tengas en frente apenas si podrás controlarte, ya que es una copia idéntica de tu amado. Tanto en cuerpo como en alma.–

–¡Mi Kuroko está esperándome junto a mi hijo!; ¡¿Crees que lo olvidaría?! – Enfureció por tal insinuación.

–Tu no, pero Tetsuya si... Una vez completado el hechizo tu Kuroko no recordara haber muerto, solo despertara y pensara que todo fue un sueño. Una terrible pesadilla. Se refugiara en tus brazos, lloraran juntos, volverán a hacer el amor y tendrán más hijos… -Takao chasqueo la lengua.

Los ojos de Kise se abrieron por completo.

–Y mi hijo?,Pued... –

–Se lo que dirás… – Lo interrumpió –Lo siento… No puedo traer a la vida a alguien que nunca nació… – Se lamentó – Al menos tendrás la oportunidad de tener nuevos hijos en el nuevo cuerpo que tendrá tu esposo.– Takao se levanta del sofá – Y eso es lo que obtendrás… Un nuevo cuerpo para tu esposo. –

Camino lentamente hacia el rubio.

– Piénsalo de esta manera; cambiaras el destino de ese chico, le darás lo que siempre quiso y nunca podrá obtener; una vida llena de amor y los abrazos del hombre que siempre amó. – Señalo el espejo frente a ellos – ¡Míralo!. Ese de ahí es Kuroko. Tu Kuroko, el que llevara a tus nuevos hijos, el que se encargara de abrazarte cada mañana… –

Kise volvió la mirada hacia el pequeño peliceleste en el cristal y por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza.

Takao sonrió al ver que sus palabras lograron el efecto que esperaba.

–Esta bien. Trato hecho… – Hablo Ryouta sin duda. –¿Y el pago? –

–¿El pago?, ¿Quién hablo de eso? – Sonrió malicioso, haciendo que la espalda de Kise le recorriera un escalofrió –Si logro cumplir tu deseo, entonces hablaremos del pago; de todos modos dijiste que no importara lo que te pidiera, ¿no es así? –

Kise sospecho por un segundo.

–Comenzaremos. – Sentencio señalando el cristal –Párate de espaldas al espejo, abriré la puerta para que vallas por Kuroko. –

El joven Rubio, no hiso más que hacer lo que le dijo.

El hechicero negro, abrió su palma hacia su dirección y sus ojos brillaron al igual que el espejo.

–Listo, el pacto esta convenido...–

Tras la espalda de Kise se sentía una ráfaga de viento helado, como si hubiera abierto la puerta a una tormenta.

– Aclararemos las condiciones para que pueda cumplir el pacto. –

Bajo el brazo, mirándolo con convicción.

–La primera condición que necesito para devolver la vida a Tetsuya, está dada. Los dos comparten el mismo sentimiento de amor por el respectivo Kise de su mundo, eso quiere decir que ese Kuroko y solo ese Kuroko podra ser con el que complete el hechizo. No hay otro mundo o dimensión donde Kuroko albergue el mismo amor puro que tu esposo tenia hacia ti… Y gracias a esta condición, no solo podre traer a ese chico a nuestro mundo, si no que podre traer del inframundo el alma de tu esposo. –

Se miraban sin titubear.

–Y la segunda condición, la más importante para el hechizo. Es que debes enamorar a ese Kuroko de ti, en el lapso de dos semanas; de lo contrario no podre implantar el alma a su nuevo cuerpo. –

El de cabellos negros se acercó para empujarlo del pecho y Kise entro en el vórtice. Como si lo hubieran lanzado hacia un abismo, cayó de espaldas en la completa nada.

Mientras caía; Ryouta escucho que el ojimiel le gritaba – ¡AH! Hay una tercera condición – El sonido se alejaba mientras se hundía en la oscuridad –Y si la cumples, olvidare la deuda que tienes conmigo... –

00000000000000000000

Tras la partida de Ryouta, Takao contemplaba al halcón, pasando sus dedos entre el plumaje de la espalda.

–El príncipe Kise a caído en mi trampa… – Murmuro para si mismo; el ave en su mano desapareció dejando solo un rastro de plumas en el aire. – O mejor dicho, los tres han caído. –

–Ese crédulo, pensó que traer un muerto a la vida sería así de sencillo. –

Se levantó de su sofá, dirigiéndose a sus alcobas.

–¡Por fin!, ha pasado décadas, pero al fin – caminaba con paso apresurado. –Dos Kises y un Kuroko. Tres vidas, un destino y un cuerpo es lo que requería para terminar mi espera.–

Entro a su habitación pasando por una gran puerta de madera derruida por el tiempo.

Contemplo la cama, la cual no era un camastro o un futon, su lugar de sueño estaba elaborado de cientos de rosas rojas y rosadas, pétalo tras pétalo que no morían jamás; hacían de su lecho uno especial, pero no por que estuviera hecho de flores… Si no por quien estaba esperándolo ahí…

Takao lo contemplo, sonriendo cálidamente.

Por fin lo había logrado, lo había conseguido.

Le abrigaba el pecho como no sentía desde hace años.

– Al fin mi amor, después de tanto. – Murmuro bajito. – He logrado conseguir todos los requisitos para completar nuestro hechizo. – Tiritaba de los nervios y la felicidad que le invadían el cuerpo de ver que su espera estaba llegando a un fin – Lograre cumplir nuestro deseo... –

–Pero que dices… No me importa sacrificarlo, Ryouta es… Es solo otro bastardo sobre este mundo, ahora muerto su esposo, nadie lo extrañara… – Agacho la cabeza tapando con las hebras negras su vista.

–¿Eh?, ¿me estas preguntando por los otros dos?, no te preocupes, no los conocemos, ni siquiera son de este mundo. – Takao se da la vuelta, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

–¡YA LO SE!, ¡no me lo repitas!, – Volvió su vista color miel en dirección a la cama – A mí no me importa arruinar el destino y las vidas de tres personas que no volveré a ver. – Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron y paso rápidamente las palmas para secarlas.

–Creí que estarías feliz por los dos – Takao sollozó – Ya sabes que es necesario para cumplir nuestro deseo – Levanto su mirada, sorprendido tenuemente.

– Jejeje así que si lo estas, lo sabía; yo me hare cargo de todo, no te preocupes… tu sigue durmiendo –

El pelinegro miro a la persona sobre su cama volviendo a sonreír cálidamente.

Se adentró a la habitación, cambio sus ropas por las de la noche, se recostó a lo largo de la cama al lado de quien reposaba en su cama.

De ladeó su cuerpo para estar más cerca de él.

Inclino levemente el rostro, apoyando la mejilla en la clavícula del otro; no quería incomodarlo… O más bien desordenarlo y paso sus dedos por el largo hueso del esternón de su acompañante, acariciando una por una las costillas; cerrando los ojos imaginando que lo que tocaba era piel.

El de ojos miel sonrió con la felicidad que hace muchas noches no sentía; Se estiro un poco sobre la cama de flores, dándole un beso en el pómulo de la calaca.

–Dos semanas mi amor; solo espera dos semanas más Shin-chan y volveremos a estar juntos...–

Frio a su lado, el esqueleto bien conservado y limpio, miraba al cielo en posición sepulcral.

Sosteniendo en las falanges el Item Luky del día de hoy.

00000000000000000000

PORTADA DEL CAPITULO: Pidiéndomela por mensaje interno.


End file.
